A Different Future
by twilightgirl4life
Summary: Finnick's alive? Peeta has a life threatening disease? And Effie and Haymitch are dating? Wow this is some weird future
1. Chapter 1

"He wanted you to have this, if he didn't make it" Haymitch said to me as he. He handed me an envelope. I was sobbing. Petta was in the hospital. He contracted some sort of virus. They were working on him as we speak. I slowly opened the envelope. I saw his beautiful script on the front with my name on it. It just makes me cry more knowing I might not see that script ever again.

My Lovely Little Katniss FLower

I know your crying right now but you have to stay strong for you Cinna and Rue. They need you. If your reading this than more likely than not I am dead. Katniss you are the only thing in my life that has ever made sense. I went by life in a rush. I would treasure the moments when I could stare at your lovely face. Then everything changed all because of the Hunger Games. Even in the beginning I never lied about being in love with you, not once. I don't know what my life would have been like without you in it, probably boring. I most likely would have died in the Games. I want you to know that I LOVE YOU. That will never change. It's only been you Katniss, from the start, ever since the day when I gave you the bread. I love you sweetheart and if I don't make it you have to remember to stay strong and care for Cinna and Prim. Remember Katniss you don't want what happened to your mother to happen to you. I love you my lovely little flower.

I love you forever and always

Your Boy with the bread

I read and re-read the letter until it finally sunk in, Petta was most likely going to die. I looked over at Haymitch. He shook his head. Petta wasn't dead yet, there was still hope. I closed my eyes. Okay good, I think I'm going to go in and talk to a doctor. I pointed to the door and Haymitch nodded. I walked in and was overwhelmed with the scent of cleaner and latex. I remember the smell from the second time I was in the Games. I went over to a doctor and said "Sir how is he doing" He looked at the chart and his eyes widened "His is doing incredibly better Mrs. Mellark." I nodded maybe there is some hope after all. He continued "When he awakens you can speak to him" I nodded and left the room to tell Haymitch. There was a glimmer of hope for us. I walked out to Haymitch and told him the good news. He nodded but didn't even smile. "Haymitch he is getting better why aren't you happy" I frowned "Because I know the feeling of happiness and then having it ripped away" I looked at him question clear in my eyes and facial expression. "Alright sweetheart sit down time to tell you a story. I was a mighty fine looking man in my day if I do say so myself. Well I had a girl. Her name was Nessa Rose.

Most beautiful girl in the world besides Effie of course." I almost rolled my eyes at my mentor's relationship with our district escort who wasn't dead by the way. He continued with a tiny smile on his face. "So I had just gotten home from the Victory Tour, in those day your district was always first, not last. Anyways I walked into my house and I saw my ma lying down on the couch her head in her hands. I walked in and said "Ma what's the matter" She saw me and stood up. "Hi honey" she said wiping her face. I knew something was wrong. "What's the matter ma" I said again walking over to hug her. She kissed my forehead. "Oh my sweet sweet boy, I love you so much no matter what"I kissed her on the cheek and went over to the kitchen to get an apple. I came back and there were fresh tears in her eyes. I got a cloth and wiped them away. She smiled at me and tried to hide her pain. "Mum what's wrong I said for the third time" She sighed realizing she was going to have to tell me" He stopped for a moment tears in his own eyes so much like my own. I realized that I have come to love Haymitch like a father, not replacing my own father but being there when my father could not be. He took a couple deep breaths and regained control. He started again. "Nessa Rose is very sick Haymitch. I had to sit down because I felt like I was going to pass out. "Where is she mum" She looked at me and said the words a didn't want to hear. "She was here for a while because you know her mother's having a baby and she couldn't get sick. So we sent healers back and forth and finally the Capitol got wind of her condition and took her. They said they could not have a girlfriend of the newest victor of the Hunger Games ill" He looked at me and started crying like I have never seen him cry. He continued but some of his words were muffled due to his sobbing. " My mother said that I could call her and visit sometimes and talk to the doctors. So of course the first thing I did was phone Nessa to see how she was doing. She sounded weak but promising. She said to me the first night we talked "You fought for us so now I'm going to fight for us" She fell asleep after that and I talked with her doctors. I scheduled to come see her in a week. The doctors told me she was making a speedy recovery and would be about ready to come home a little while after I got there. The first night I was there she was walking around and everything. I called my mother and she was ecstatic. After a couple days the doctors said she would be free to go home the next day. The gave her the lost shot of her medication. I noticed it looked considerably different then the others. I didn't voice my thoughts though. I stayed with her that night while she screamed and bled everywhere and kicked and cried and begged for death. The official cause of her death was a very rare parasite but I know better. President Snow killed her because of my stunt with the force field. I got home depressed. I walked into the door and saw I note on my table. I walked into the living room and saw what i had expected. My mother was sitting in a pool of her own blood. She was wearinf her most beautiful dress and I borke down. I finally got around to reading the letter after the Peacekeepers took away her body. It was signed to our newest victor and it smelled of roses." He took something out of his pocket and I saw a crinkled letter come out of his pocket. I started gagging because I knew that smell. It was the smell of President Snow's roses. He handed the note over to me.

To our newest victor of the Hunger Games,

What an honor it must be to be a victor of a Quarter Quell. You must feel very

happy with yourself. It as an amazing honor to be presented with. Your Victory Tour was a

success. For that I am greatful.

Sincerely

President Snow

**The force field was off limits.**

I looked at the note in horror reading and re-reading and re-reading again. I looked at Haymitch and suddenly I was presented with the 16 year old boy from the 50th Hunger Games. Suddenly the doors barged open and there was a distraught Effie Trinket in front of us. Haymitch didn't notice and continued to speak not knowing what he was saying would get him in a lot of trouble later. " See Katniss don't trust anybody from the Capitol. I lost my family and the girl because of those pigs" Effie whimpered and he finally saw her. "Oh Effie I" He hesitated. SHe had more tears in her eyes. " Son't trust anyone from the Capitol huh" She said with a terrible imitation of his voice. I ran over to hug her. I took her in my arms and lead her. After a while i got her a room she fell asleep waking up occasionally and crying. I walked out and went to Haymitch who was busy mumbling to himself on a bench. He looked up at me tears in his eyes. "I'm so stupid Katniss I'm in love with her an a insulted her. Her being Effie she'll probably never take me back." I heard "You idiot" and Effie was running over to Haymitch. "You are so stupid I love you too" He smiled at her as she sat down next to him. He kissed her on her head. It was her actual hair this time. Black ringlets that cascaded down her back. I smiled as she blushed. When she wasn't wearing all the Capitol make up and the clothes she was actually really beautiful. A doctor walked out and said "Mrs. Mallark he's awake now. You all can see him now"


	2. Chapter 2

Katniss POV

I walked hesitantly into the room. He was there looking angel-like as usual. He was sleeping peacefully. That almost never happens to wither of us. I went over and saw a chart on his bed. They gave him morphling and sleep syrup. Sigh. He must be in pain. I looked over at Effie and saw that she had started crying again. Her head was on Haymitch's chest and he was whispering things in her ear. I remember when we thought Effie had died Peeta did the same thing to me. How I wish me Peeta was here with me fully awake and talking. I heard a machine start beeping wildly and Effie looked more distraught then before. Doctors started rushing in and Haymitch pulled me out before I saw something that I didn't want to see. I fainted after that leaving all parts of the world behind me.

Haymitch POV

The doctor came over and told us that Peeta had gotten a fever of 105.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Effie started crying again and I glared at the doctor. I sat Effie on the chair in Peeta's room and went outside to talk to the doctor. "Mr. Mallark is doing okay, he is stabilized and we are reducing his fever. I am more worried about the after effects. Mr. Mallark could receive memory loss or deffness or blindness. We hope none of those are going to happen of course, but you never know. We are trying to factor in all these possibilities. None of these will be permanent thankfully." I nodded and began to speak "Now Dr. Carter is there anything you can do to save Peeta, as his mentor I need to save him at all costs" I saw a hint of a smile on the doctor and I glared at her so fiercely she started to frown. "My. Abernathy we are doing everything that we can. If there was something we could do to make sure there was no post effects we would do it in a heartbeat, but you can never be sure with these things." I nodded at went back to Effie.

Effie POV

People think I'm just an idiot from the Capitol, but in reality I happen to be very bright. I was adopted from District 6 when I was just a baby. My parents were executed from "Stealing a Capitol child" My father was the mayor of District 6 and had gone to a meeting with all the other mayors in the Capitol. So apparently my father stole me and brought me back to 6. I learned that was untrue from a great friend of President Snow's. They things you can get when you have sex with people from the Capitol. So I was actually there daughter but I was taken away and my family was publicly executed for a crime they didn't commit. I learned from my many years as an escort to never question the Capitol or the people in charge. Anyways back to the present. Haymitch sits next to me and opens his arms which I go into gratefully. I really admire him. After all his years as a drinker he stopped because he saw it was hurting me. I love very much. Who would think a Capitol escort and a drunken Victor. I gasped when I heard a familiar voice say "Where is my wife" Peeta was awake and Katniss was all but dead to the world. Oh boy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Finnick POV**

I cradled the little boy in my arms. My little boy, my son. "Finn" Annie calls out. I immediately know something is wrong by the sound of her voice. "Annie darling what's wrong" I say as I find her holding our phone like a lifeline. "Pe Pe Peeta, Finnick" She's sobbing. Oh boy what happened to Peeta. " What happened to Peeta. I put little Tide down and take Annie in my arms. "He's sick Finnick, very sick" I close my eyes for a moment. Poor Peeta and Katniss. They finally get married and have a few months of calmness and now he gets sick. "Oh Annie, do you want to go see him" She nods but continues to cry. She was very fond of Peeta. I think it was because of there personalities. They are so very much alike. "Okay Annie i'll call Plutarch right now for train tickets. Did you find out what district he is in" She nods. "He's in the Capitol. I nod and sigh. I call Plutarch

**Plutarch bold **Finnick normal

**Hello?**

Hi Plutarch it's Finnick

**Oh Hello Finnick what can I do for you?**

I need 3 train tickets to the Capitol for sometime today, can that me done?

**Well of course it can be done, but why I might ask?**

Well Peeta is sick and him and Annie had become great friends so she wants to go see him  
><strong>Oh okay then. You will be on a train in three hours is that good enough?<strong>

Yes thank you do much Plutarch

**Your welcome goodbye Finnick, now you and Annie don't be strangers now you hear**

Will do goodbye Plutarch

**End of Conversation**

"Annie dear I got the tickets" Annie looks over at me and nods. "Fin is he gonna be okay" She says in that little voice of hers. "Oh I think he'll be fine" I say. Honestly I have no clue, I just don't want Annie to have a relapse. She hasn't relapsed since she had Tide. I give her my hand and she gets up off the floor. We go upstairs to pack. Little Tide follows us.

We make our way to the district 4 train station. Tide is secured in Annie's arms. I look at her and sigh. I don't know how I got so lucky. I have an amazing wife and the most adorable boy I man good ask for. Annie looks over at me and I smile. I kiss her on the cheek. The train gets there and we load our luggage. We all decide to take a nap before we get there.

I wake up as the train whistles signaling we are in the Capitol. I shake Annie. "Sweetheart we are here" She stirs and smiles at me. She carefully picks Tide up and we are on our way. We go straight to Peeta's room. He is awake when we get there and he visibly brightens at seeing Annie. "Hi Peeta" Annie says smiling at him. "Hey Annie, how you doing" Peeta says weekly. Annie laughs "Peeta your the one in the hospital and your asking me how I'm doing" Peeta laughs and they talk for hours and hours. I hear a familiar voice and all heads turn. "Is he awake yet" Katniss.


End file.
